da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
BET (bài hát)
BET (Đặt cược) là bài hát đầu tiên trong album BET của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 8/8/2018. BET is the title track of BET album by Da-iCE released on August 8, 2018. * Lời bài hát /Words '': GASHIMA from WHITE JAM, Taiki Kudo, 岩岡徹 (Iwaoka Toru), 和田颯 (Wada Hayate) * Nhạc ''/Music '': MUSOH, Erik Lidbom, RICO GREENE * Sắp xếp ''/Arrangement '': MUSOH * Vũ đạo bởi /''Choreographed by ''NOPPO (s**t kingz) Tham khảo ''/References * Teaser * [https://da-ice.jp/discography/lyric/UMCK-9960_001.php Lời bài hát trên trang web chính thức /Lyrics on official website] Lời bài hát Kanji= Let's go, We can bet it all tonight Are you ready?　なんてもう聞かないでいいでしょ 今さら後戻りは出来ない たった一つ　Roll the dice　もう待ってないで Take a chance 「いつか…」の誓い　We can make it true Come on　Bet it all 誰かの未来予想 そんな予定調和なんていらない　打算的に生きたって Life's a Gamble　二度とはない Let's go Rumble　譲れはしない 開く手札の　答えはきっと 誰も分からない　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　保証もない Let's go Rumble　後悔はしたくない So baby　躍らされずに　Just bet it all It's my turn　どんなに険しい道のりでも それでもキセキを信じてたい 一度きり　Game of life　抱える込むより一言 本音を吐けば軽いでしょう？ Come on　Bet it all 無謀と笑うなよ 完璧な必勝法なんてない　好機（チャンス）を待たないで Life's a Gamble　一度きり Let's go Rumble　掴み取る 狙い定めた　赤と黒の 狭間揺れる動く　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　約束しよう Let's go Rumble　後悔はさせない So baby　躍らされずに 今じゃ　守るモノも増えたけれど 戦う事　恐れはしない 運命を信じ　人生賭けて　All in Let's go, We can bet it all tonight Life's a Gamble　二度とはない Let's go Rumble　譲れはしない 開く手札の　答えはきっと 誰も分からない　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　保証もない Let's go Rumble　後悔はしたくない So baby　躍らされずに　Just bet it all |-| Romaji= Let's go, We can bet it all tonight Are you ready? Nante mou kikanaide ii desho Imasara ato modori wa dekinai Tatta hitotsu Roll the dice　Mou mattenaide Take a chance 「Itsuka…」no chikai　We can make it true Come on　Bet it all Dareka no mirai yosou Sonna yotei chōwa nante iranai　Dasanteki ni ikitatte Life's a Gamble　Nido to wa nai Let's go Rumble　Yuzure wa shinai Hiraku tefuda no　Kotae wa kitto Dare mo wakaranai　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　Hoshō mo nai Let's go Rumble　Kōkai wa shitakunai So baby　Odora sarezu ni　Just bet it all It's my turn　Donna ni kewashii michinori demo Sore demo kiseki wo shinjitetai Ichido kiri　Game of life　Kakaekomu yori hitokoto Honne wo hakeba karui deshou? Come on　Bet it all Mubou to warau na yo Kanpeki na hisshou-hou nante nai　Chansu wo matanaide Life's a Gamble　Ichido kiri Let's go Rumble　Tsukami toru Nerai sadameta　Aka to kuro no Hazama yureugoku　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　Yakusoku shiyou Let's go Rumble　Koukai wa sasenai So baby　Odora sarezu ni Ima ja　Mamoru mono mo fueta keredo Tatakau koto　Osore wa shinai Unmei wo shinji　Jinsei kakete　All in Let's go, We can bet it all tonight Life's a Gamble　Nido to wa nai Let's go Rumble　Yuzure wa shinai Hiraku tefuda no　Kotae wa kitto Dare mo wakaranai　All day & All night Life's a Gamble　Hoshō mo nai Let's go Rumble　Kōkai wa shitakunai So baby　Odora sa rezu ni　Just bet it all Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Bet Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Kudo Taiki Thể_loại:Iwaoka Toru Thể_loại:Wada Hayate